villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beldr
Beldr is a major enemy and an antagonist from the video game Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor and its remake Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Overclocked. He is one of the contenders for the King of Bel, trying to prevent main character from becoming the King. History Beldr is probably derived from the Norse mythology god Baldr. In this legend, Baldr had a dream of his own death and his mother had the same dreams. Since dreams were usually prophetic, this depressed him, so his mother Frigg made every object on earth vow never to hurt Baldr. All objects made this vow except mistletoe. Frigg had thought it too unimportant and nonthreatening to bother asking it to make the vow (alternatively, it seemed too young to swear). When Loki, the mischief-maker, heard of this, he made a magical spear from this plant (in some later versions, an arrow). He hurried to the place where the gods were indulging in their new pastime of hurling objects at Baldr, which would bounce off without harming him. Loki gave the spear to Baldr's brother, the blind god Höðr, who then inadvertently killed his brother with it. Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Beldr is one of the most infamous boss battles in the whole Shin Megami Tensei franchise because of his immortality power. He first appears on Day 3. Although being hinted to appear at 18:00 at Cemetery numerous times, he appears much earlier at the city square and the player might even be caught off guard if not careful. First, player and the party fights demons to save Keisuke and Midori and they successfully saved them. Just when they think they're safe and they feel at ease, Beldr suddenly appears. Everyone is surprised since the Laplace Mail never said anything about Beldr appearing that early and at the city square. The party is already exhausted from the previous battle but Beldr still attacks. The party must attack Beldr first and realize that their attacks are useless no matter what kind of spells they use. Then, they have to escape the battlefield since they're not yet ready to defeat Beldr. This part of the battle might be dangerous since there are also other demons near and because of Beldr's Vampiric Mist attack which damages every player regardless of their positions in the battlefield. Even if only one party member dies, it's game over, so the player must be really careful. When they successfully escape, the party gets the information on how to defeat Beldr from Loki, brother of Beldr. The only way to damage Beldr is using the Devil's Fuge, the mistletoe plant. Because every object in the world vowed not to harm Beldr except for the Mistletoe. They have to acquire Devil's Fuge by 18:00 and reach the Cemetery in time to prevent Beldr from slaughtering countless of people, including the party. The main battle is at the Cemetery. When they reach the Cemetery, Beldr appears just like it was hinted at the Laplace Mail. The party consisting of Kazuya (main player), Yuzu, Atsuro and Keisuke must defeat him but the only one who can damage Beldr is Kazuya. Because of that, if Kazuya is defeated, the battle is lost. Things are much more difficult than the previous battle because of the other demons appearing everywhere. Other members must prevent other demons from reaching Kazuya and Kazuya must reach Beldr and use Devil's Fuge to defeat him quickly. The other demons, although can be defeated, will appear again after a certain time, so being quick in this battle is essential. They defeat Beldr using the Devil's Fuge and Beldr realizes the reason for them having Devil's Fuge is because of Loki. After defeating him, Kazuya involuntarily becomes the part of the Battle for the Throne of Bel. If Naoya or Amane's route is chosen at the Final Day, Babel will summon all the Bel demons for Kazuya to conquer one final time. Therefore, Beldr will appear again and the party must defeat him once more using the same tactics. Kazuya is again the only one that can damage him. Beldr finally appears one last time on the 8th Day of Naoya route. After Metatron is defeated and the player removes every threat in his way to become the only one ruling both Japan and the world, Metatron attempts to call 4 Archangels to help him, the player immediately summons 2 demons, one of them being Beldr and defeats Metatron for good. This is the last time Beldr appears in game.Category:Video Game Villains Category:Immortals Category:Anime Villains Category:Megami Tensei Villains